


Gangs, Killers and Hitmen

by DagonetDragonQueen1916



Series: Gods, Hybrids, Gangs and Killers [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood and Violence, Conflict, FBI, Fluff, Guns, Hybrids, Killer Character, Los Santos, Maaaaagicccc, Supernatural Elements, Violence, gore?, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagonetDragonQueen1916/pseuds/DagonetDragonQueen1916
Summary: BBS Gang/Killer/Supernatural AU...Leo is your average person. Having moved to Los Santos almost a decade ago, she is pretty well set up. She has a few friends who have connections in high places, a fabulous pet dog and she lives alone.Nothing could be better.The only thing is, though, she has a secret she believes no one should know....The two biggest gangs, the BBS and Docks Crew, battle for control over the city of Los Santos; their squabbles and conflicts drawing the attention of solo serial killer LEONIDAS. Now, LEONIDAS is a tough guy to catch, but everyone, including the FBI and petty thieves want him for themselves.No one knows who he is. No one's ever caught a glimpse of him. No one's ever seen him work. The only evidence ever left is a body and a message.But what happens when the BBS gang meet this infamous, invisible killer?How does everyone connect in this fabulous world of mystery, thriller, angst and supernatural? Guess you'll just have to read and find out.;)





	1. Prologue

_*...*_

_Los Santos_ _. The City of Saints. A fucking_ _ironic_ _name for the_ _worst_ _place on Earth. Everyone who lived here were the worst scumbags to walk the surface of the earth, going from the filthy lowlives and petty theives, to mass murderers and gangs._

_The worst?_

_The 'City of Saints', is a fucking battlefield. Gangs trying to either steal from each other and blowing shit up to trying to recruit. The results of their scurmishes and gang wars? Tons of those innocent mother-fuckers that have no idea what they walked into get blown up, shot, kidnapped, maybe even worse._

_The cops were trying, but couldn't even do anything worthwhile against them. The only ones able to so much as speak to them and still keep their heads (and their lives), were the FBI. Everyone else just fucking died._

_Smaller gangs vanished off the map, most likely taken over or killed by a bigger, or sometimes smarter, gang._

_Murderers were killed, either by their own weapon or in their own style, sometimes even both._

_Theives were robbed of their lives, or some of their body parts. Be it fingers, toes, their tongue, or anything they deemed useful. Some even lost limbs simply due to robbing the wrong guy at the wrong time._

_A small rule even established itself in the 'City of Saints'. One everyone follows if they decide to either live here or pick up a life of crime. Be it innocent or not (at this point it can probably be called ignorance), you must know this rule if you want a chance of survival._

_**Never mess with gangs.** _ _Especially the BBS and D.C.. These are the two biggest gangs in Los Santos, and the most dangerous ones._ _Doesn't mean they are the only ones though._

_Talk to the wrong person. They'll get you._

_Speak rudely. They'll get you._

_Wrong place wrong time? Too bad. They won't care._

_They both have immense firepower and connections all over the city. No one knows their real faces, or how many members each have, but we sure hope no one ever finds out._

_Why, you ask?_

_Simple. They will find out who figured it out, and they will dissappear off he face of the earth. No one's ever achieved it, either. I'm pretty sure no one fucking will. These guys cause death wherever they go. Might as well call them Satan's Spawn, while we're at it._

_Somehow, while those two gangs are constantly fighting each other for territory, heists and etc, a few murderers have made a name for themselves. Quite feared, might I add. Almost comparable to, say, the Zodiac Killer._

_One, however, has begun to leave his mark._

_He calls himself Leonidas. His victims die with a bullet wound to the head, a perfect bullseye, along with a letter and a message._

_He's sent crime lords to jail, gotten theives that were too stubborn to get caught, put killers behind bars, ended a serial killers streak. A remarkable killer who knows what he does._

_And another force to be reckoned with._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**And feared.** _

_And if anyone ever finds this, just hope that no one comes after you. D.C. have been looking for me for a long time, even going as far as to declare me dead._

_Killed by Leonidas._

_This gang war has gone on too long. Everyone is making assumptions and they keep fucking with the wrong people. At this rate, both sides will be wiped out before they discover the truth._

_The one and only,_

 

_\- Sunny Desmond_

  
*...*  
3rd person POV

'... the FBI have found yet another body and a cryptic message written in blood in an alleyway earlier this morning. They theorize that the infamous serial killer Leonidas is behind the recent murders that have plagued the city streets as of late. However, due to the message on the body, the FBI have been reluctant as of late to inform us on the case. Further reports state...'

"Leonidas, huh? Seems legit." One said, his face twisted up in discomfort as he fixed the wrinkles in his suit when he stood up from the couch, turning his back to the TV as he stalked away.

"Nah, that's not him." Another said, his arms crossed over the pink cat face on his white T-shirt before pointing at the screen. "Someone's posing as him. Framing him. You can see for starters that the body is mutilated. This is obviously the work of a new killer, Craig. Pay more attention would you? Jesus fuck, it's not that hard. There's absolutely no bullet wound anywhere on the body; definitely not one in the head. The fucking FBI are probably just trying to cover up the fact that there might be _another_ killer on the loose now. Fucking pussies. This isn't him."

"The fock are you? A detective now?" An Irish voice sounded; the man's single red eye illuminating the metallic parts of his face, giving him that sinister Terminator look.

"Why are you suddenly so obsessed with him Tyler?" The man in the suit, Craig, asked, fingers ghosting through his hair before falling down to his side. "Did Evan put you up to this?"

"Shut the fuck up Brian! I might as well be since the FBI _clearly_ aren't doing their job right!" The man with the pink cat face on his white shirt said, his face turning into an ugly snarl before he huffed and answered the man in the suit. "And yes, Evan did." He then mumbled a quiet "fucking bitch" before he grabbed some files off the coffee table in front of him, sighing heavily as he dropped them onto his lap.

"Really? He's gonna try and get that focker?" A hum was all he got in reply. "Come on! We've had enough trouble with Delirious! We don't need any more psychopath killers!"

"Better take that back Brian." The man in the suit said, trying to stiffle his chuckling as a figure approached behind, a small object glinting in the low light of the TV screen. "You know Delirious doesn't like being called that. He's just different."

"Why are you taking his side Mini!? What's he ever done for _you_?!" The Irishman shouted, emphasizing the 'you' in his sentence, his hands flinging in the air behind him and touching a soft, but durable, material. His fingers brushed the material a bit before his face lit up with realization. Fear began to sink in as he tilted his head back and saw the infamous mask, the blue zip up jacket and that _fucking_ knife _so_ close to his one good eye.

"You were saying what now?"

Brian nervously gulped; his eye flickering in distress before he bolted from the couch muttering a string of varying dialogue no one cared to translate followed by taunts of crazed laughter filling their ears as the rest of the boys laughed at their antics.

Once they settled, Craig became curious again. He was about to speak when the door opened and Evan walked in.

"Hey Evan!" He greeted. It was returned with a small 'hey' and he smiled before going to the kitchen next door to grab a drink. When he returned, he found Evan sitting on the couch next to Tyler. Both men were talking and passing each other papers.

"...n't know how he can evade everyone like that! It'll be hard to catch this son of a bitch. He's evaded us, the FBI _AND_ D.C. for who knows how long!" Tyler explained, his voice getting loud with frustration as he told Evan what he presumed was what he found out about the guy so far.

"Alright alright. So, first things firs-"

"What do we know about this guy?" He honestly felt bad for breaking into a conversation like this, but he couldn't help it. It looked like they were going nowhere at this rate and he honestly just wanted to know what they had so far. He sipped his drink as he sat beside the man, trying not to sit on any papers.

"Well, we know he calls himself Leonidas." Tyler started, his tone going from annoyed to matter-of-factly.

"Like that Spartan dude from 300? I think that's what his name was, at least." Craig muttered that last part under his breath while the boys nodded, Tyler muttering something along the lines of 'fucking nerdy bastard', but he let it slide.

"So far, we know for a fact that this guy was said to be behind those D.C. kills. No one has actually seen him, except like, two witnesses. Although no one ever goes after the witnesses unless they wanted to end up like Sunny D." Craig stopped Tyler there, a look of confusion plastered on his face as he tried to make sense of what he heard.

"Why? What happened to him?"

"Dead. Kidnapped. Who knows. All anyone knows is that the FBI never found his body. Still haven't. It's scared everyone enough for the FBI to actually label him as a threat. D.C. lost their precious 'heir' and were terrified enough to consider a partnership with the Feds to try and find him. Especially with him going after them. Other than that - nothing." He handed an image to Craig, pointing out the bullet hole in a man's head. He quickly handed that one back. "No were-abouts. No possible location. Impossible to jump him. This guy is equipped."

Evan took over explaining as Tyler set about putting the picture away. "A year later and they still haven't found any sign of him. Anyways, we also know for a fact that our buddy Leonidas communicates with the Feds."

"Okay, how?" He was confused again. "If he's communicating with the FBI, wouldn't they have found him by now?"

Tyler scoffed. "That's just the thing. The fuckers are just as lost as we are and we don't even have access to the crime scenes."

The three pondered their thoughts for a second, letting that last phrase sink in. They were seemingly at a lost for words as they tried to figure out how such a thing was possible.

It was almost surreal. A killer talking to the FBI without getting caught. Murdering D.C. members without getting caught. Perfectly evading everything thrown at him in any way. There weren't really any witnesses they could go ask without fearing that Leonidas came for them.

Unless... no. Risky plan.

It really was nearly impossible to track the guy down. How were they going to find a witness, much less speak to them without getting killed in the process? No, no. Forget that. It just wasn't possible. What the hell were they going to do?

Just at that moment, the sound of footsteps came from the neighboring room down the hall and a shrill scream echoed off the walls of the house. A few swears were heard from around the building, coming from multiple people.

It sent the three boys on the couch into a fit of laughter, their earlier conversation momentarily forgotten as they practically doubled over in hysterical fits of laughter.

*...*  
??? POV

He chuckled at their antics, his face going from screen to screen on the multiple monitors set up in front of him. His face broke into a wide grin as he watched the boys chase each other across the house, holding various weapons but purposefully missing, adding to the adrenaline of the chase before ending with a round of rough housing.

"So they want to recruit Leonidas? Seems fun." He mused, a smile breaking out on his face as he turned his attention to a different set of screens and monitors, these ones portraying a different gang, who had the intention to catch and kill him.

However, this second gangs purpose sit ill with him and the thought caused him to smile. No one had thought him serious in the first four years. Every kill he did was pinned on another murderer until almost every killer in the area was either caught or ended up in hiding for the next little while. It was in the fifth year that they started taking him seriously and during the sixth that the gangs tagged him as a threat.

Now he was in the middle of his seventh year in Los Santos and he was playing with the Feds. Now that was fun. A bit over half a decade later since he'd started in Los Santos and they were nowhere near as close as they had been before.

He pushed those thoughts aside. No need to contemplate on those now. The fact that no one paid him any attention just worked to his favor as a growing serial killer. If anything, it helped him organize his things and perfect his techniques. If anything, they were stuck at square 1.

 _If anything_ , he should thank everybody for their carelessness and ignorance.

Reaching out to the side and momentarily turning away from the monitors and screens in front of him, he reached to the side to grab a mask and a baseball cap. He pulled up an emergency face mask, carefully tucking his hair into the fabric before placing the tactical mask on and securing it. As an added precaution, he activated the seals and emergency shock systems on the straps; done to avoid having the mask removed unwillingly if he was ever caught, and finally, he placed the cap on his head, covering any other hair that might of been showing and obscuring any of his facial features.

"Well, might as well get to work." He said, the voice changer in his mask making his voice come out deeper and seemed to have muted everything else; his voice being the loudest, deepest and clearest of noises in the room. Everything else seemed muted. "I'll have to be careful this run. I don't want to attract any more attention than I already have. Let's test their patience~, shall we?"

Grabbing his gear and making sure he had everything necessary on him, he walked over to the only window in the room, opening it just enough to slide out, and closed it again. He slipped out into the night, his mask placed firmly on his face and cap on his head as his eyes glowed behind the orange tinted windows on his facial mask.

What a day. What a day.  
Let's see who wants to play~.

A smirk formed on the man's face beneath the mask as he set out to find his target, being quick and nimble on the roads, leaving not a trace that he was there. Whatever cameras that happened to be in the area deactivated, their feeds turning to static.

Oh, but he had to kill.  
So why not stick around for the thrill~?


	2. Chapter 1

*...*  
??? POV

Under the cover of night, I stalked towards my next prey. A rich son of a bitch with a history of human trafficking, sexual abuse, harassment, fraud, and so on and so forth.

I decided that I needed a chat with the man.

His record was far from clean and the last straw was his involvement with Docks Crew. A gang of notorious criminals and human traffickers that do things underground or by the Black Market. Which is a big no-no. I mostly informed myself by fetching the info from both the man's civilian folder and his criminal files from the police and the FBI.

I had to admit, it was easy to recover them and soak up the knowledge.

Setting my sniper rifle onto the ledge of the roof I was currently on, no lights shining down on me as I aimed down the sights, spotting my target in his room, the lights turned on as I waited for the perfect moment, but we needed to have a little chat first.

I quickly checked my pocket watch. Not the right time.

Not yet.

_The city lights are really nice though, despite the fog._

**_Why bother telling me? I can see them from here._ **

I scoffed lightly at the voice and ignored it. The occasional few cars passing by every now and then was a somewhat soothing sound to my ears. I actually liked it. Pushing the thought aside, I focused on the task at hand.

"Call Carlos Mandez." I said. My mask registered my voice and dialed the number. An image of this ugly mo-fo popped up in the HUD of the helmet as it rang. Through the visor of the rifle, I saw the man rush over to pick up his phone on his desk and answer it, his hand running through his non existent hair before wiping his forehead clear of sweat.

"Hello? Mark? Is that you? Thank fuck! Where the hell are you?!" He yelled, nearly loud enough to blow someone's ears out as he kept rambling in his obvious nervousness.

With the voice changer making my voice deeper and monotone, matching the man's endless patience and coldness, I ignored my targets questions and answered. "Carlos Mandez. I have a few questions for you."

"What is it? And who's talking?" He demanded. Well,  _'tried to'_  is more like it, but I'd give the guy a bit of credit.

As a result, the man made me chuckle before I continued. " _That's not important._  You're in no position to demand anything of me, Carlos. Do you happen to know anything about a kidnapping, by any chance? Particularly of a teenage girl named Leona?"

"Oh no. I told him not to do it. I tried to tell him! You've gotta believe me! Please! I didn't want them to go through with the deal but it was already too late! You have to believe me!" At this point the man was rambling.

"Who, Mr. Carlos? Who did it?!" I growled, my voice taking on an animalistic tone to it, especially with the modifiers I'd added. "Do you know their names?"

Instead of answering, the target continued rambling, starting to sound like a mad man. There was no name spoken, no one was identified. What caught my attention, however, was the fact that he wasn't the only one that knew of the deal.

"Who knows of the deal?"

"Everyone did! They probably won-"

I made quick work of killing him with a bullet through the head, cutting off his mad rambling. He could offer nothing else. Perfect bullseye. His body hit the floor with a sickening, but beautiful thud, the phone still in his grasp. His face hit the floor with a look of shock still printed on it.

Another job done.

Another creep killed.

Another clue to hunt down.

How many more before I find out who took her that day? Who ruined a child's life? Broke her dreams and stole her future? How many more before they finally break and reveal the truth?

I didn't know, but I guessed that I'd find out. Now was time to do the cleaner work.

Leaving the message.

I clicked the safety botton into place and packed up my rifle, placing the strap over my head to settle on my shoulder and letting the gun drop down to my side before I dug in one of my many pockets, pulling out a calligraphy pen and a thick piece of paper.

Clicking a button on the side of my helmet, my vision was immediately assaulted with colours and I began to write, taking my time seeing as nobody was panicking or about to enter the room. When I finished, I put the pen away and took out a stamp, a small pot of ink and a bullet.

I opened the ink and practically drenched the stamp before I took the paper and carefully applied the stamp to the bottom left of the page, leaving a spartan type of helmet behind, fairly detailed in it's simplicity.

I then closed the ink pot and wiped the stamp clean before putting them away and taking the bullet.

Unwrapping the top revealed a hollow part to the casing and I placed the note in, but not before quickly re-reading it to make sure everything was perfect. Grunting in satisfaction, I recapped the bullet carefully. Clicking the button on my head once again, the assaulting brightness was toned down and I breathed a sigh of relief before loading the bullet into the rifle, aiming at the desk on the far right of the room, taking the safety off and firing.

Quick and easy.

Seeing the bullet impact on the desk in plain sight, but lodged in, I nodded to myself for a job well done. I clicked the safety back on and left the rifle to dangle by my side before I got up and made my way out of the building, checking every corridor and camera again and again until I was outside. I swung the rifle around to hang on my back and strapped it securely before mounting on my escape vehicle and speeding off to one of my hideouts.

As I rode, I used the back-roads, improvised shortcuts, and even went around in circles in case someone chose to follow me. After a while, I dumped the bike in a safe location, an abandoned building. Getting off my ride, a dark coloured motorcycle, I covered it with a large tarp, completely hiding it from sight and prying eyes before I walked a little further, coming across a dumpster and digging around behind it before I picked up a backpack. I slung it over my shoulder before entering the abandoned building.

I let the bag drop onto the floor of the building before thinking back to Carlos and smiled sadly. I almost got a name. Carlos did give me some helpful info, though.

_Everyone in DC were aware of a deal they had going on to kidnap Leona._ Which means they're all going to pay.  _Did you know about it, Dee?_

**_No, this is the first I've heard of it._** It was silent for a moment.  _ **Can I ask you what your connection to that little girl is? You were always obsessed with getting justice for her.**_

" _She meant more to me than you'll ever know._ " There was no response after that and everything fell silent once again.

Now I had new questions I needed answered. Who was involved in the deal? Who took the deal? Who gave them the deal? Why? Why that little girl? What made it worth it?

Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts aside. I'll be seeing a whole lot more of DC these next few weeks. I needed my answers. They had the answers. I just had to force them out.

Hopefully I'd be hearing from the Detective soon. I do hope he'd have some good info for me.

_'Do me a favor, Detective Bryce._

_Look for anything or anyone involved with the kidnapping of a child two decades back. A powerful God. Do that, and I'll consider a face to face meet up._

_-Yours trully,_

_\- LEONIDAS'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Remember, this story is also out on Wattpad! A friend of mine is doing some art and told me they would be a little late, if you want to see it, I'll post a link when they've finished it!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism, but above all, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was always a good thing to wake up to in the morning. That, or the alternative was a series of distant barks, getting progressively louder the closer the dog came, then it was the quick dip of the mattress as he jumped up, then last but not least some wet licks.

Today was obviously the latter. I could already hear the faraway barks and braced myself, silently counting the seconds before my door was pushed open and my dog came barreling in.

I felt the dip in my bed and groaned as his claws nicked the skin on my legs. That was going to bruise, but no big deal. I'd just cut his nails the other day, so I was fine.

Aaaaanddd now the licks started. Despite my struggles, my muffled words or my semi-desperate attempts to push my dogs face off me, he kept at it until I forced myself off my bed. I straightened out and glared at my dog while trying to wipe the slobber off my face.

"How many times do you have to do that?" I seethed. He whined a little, but looking at the little Golden Labrador, sitting on the floor with an apologetic look on his face as the sun graced his fur and practically made him glow, there was no way to stay mad at the dog. "You know I can't stay mad at you Sunny. You're too cute, you little bastard."

He huffed. He then began panting a little and ran up to me when I lowered myself down to pet his head, making his tail wag.

"Alright, go to the bathroom while it's free so I clean my face from your slobber and get changed, sound good? Then we'll eat breakfast before going our morning rounds." Sunny yipped in excitement, pawing the ground before racing ahead of me to do his business. He would then wait for me by the table. Well, wait was a strong word. More like he paced and was impatient, but that was alright.

I was equally as excited.

I closed the bedroom door and started getting changed, pulling my sleepwear off and pulling on some pale blue jeans. I went to slip on a loose shirt, but hesitated when I felt the bandages rub on my chest. They pulled on my scars and made them ache. I sighed, forcing myself to keep going and pulled the fabric over my head, turning to look at a mirror and look at my appearance, slightly disgusted over my looks, but over time, I grew numb to it.

My short blond/white hair, styled a little upwards in a shorter imitation of a fohawk, making me cringe. It was so bright. Too bright. But what can I do?

My bright blue eyes made me seem paler than I really was, that or my hair made my whole complexion look darker, which in turn made my hair look brighter. That, and the fact that my eyes won't stop glowing. Fucking fantastic.

My skin. Ugh. I couldn't stand it. Full of scars from different run ins with gangs, rapists, drug dealers. The only scars I didn't want to remember were the ones on my chest and my back. Not because of their size, but because they ached the most on a rainy day, or hurt if it was too humid out. Their sheer size made it hard to avoid thinking of them.

Hence the bandages.

Most of them were caused by a 'wrong place, wrong time' kind of a deal, but no one cared. I was scarred, I was mean, I was different, so they were scared of me.

I talked back. I didn't give a shit if people commented on me or if I hurt them. Everyone I've ever come across has only hurt me verbally, so why not do the same? I've tried helping, but no one wants it.

Why the fuck should I care anyways?

Sighing angrily, I shook my head and slapped myself across the face, regaining my senses.

Going over to the sink in the kitchen, I took a face cloth and put it under water. I stared of into space for a little while before I pulled it away and whiped my face, cleaning it of earliers dog bath in my bed.

Sighing, I dropped the cloth in the sink and went to grab the kettle. Once the water was in and the pot was over the stove, slowly heating up, I heard a loud yawn behind me.

"Jesus, this feels good! Hey, quick question."

"Shoot." Came the response, knowing he'd end up chattering one way or another.

"I get that I have to be a dog in public, but what if they find out?"

I finally turned around, taking in the sight of a distraught brunette man wearing a few of my clothes, slightly too big for him, but fit him well. No, his face, which had the start of a beard growing, was twitchy. He was biting his lip and avoiding eye contact.

He was scared.

"Don't worry, Dee." My voice had gone soft, trying to soothe the dog hybrid in front of me. "If we play our cards right, they'll never find you. They already declared you dead, remember?"

"Yeah, but they could be using that as an excuse to _hide_ the fact that they are still searching. They made it public _for fucks sake!_ " He growled. "I was just the fucktard that was ' _lucky_ ' enough to be related to the ring leader! I wasn't anything special! I wasn't skilled! I was a kid when my retard of a father decided to have me stick around the gang when he couldn't find anyone to baby sit me!"

I walked up to him, minimizing the small distance between us in the kitchen before grabbing his chin, softly, yet with enough pressure to make it difficult to escape.

"Hey, hey. Stop it." I chidded. "We've been here for half a decade already and they haven't found either of us. I don't think they will anytime soon."

He visibly relaxed at that and nodded.

"You good?" He nodded. "Alright, then let's eat. I'm hungry."

He laughed and helped me with making the food. We sat down to eat for a bit, talking and laughing about small stuff.

Having made a few toasts, a cup of tea, and a cup of coffee breakfast was over fast. Both me and Sunny made our way to my front door, where he proceeded to shift into a golden labrador puppy. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my cap, Sunny's leash and my keys before heading out.

Sunny followed me to the car and hopped in the passengers seat when I opened the door for him. He sat patiently while I started the car, an older model that still worked perfectly, and backed out of my driveway. The destination was already planned, but it would take a bit of time to get there, so I rolled the window down and chuckled when Sunny shoved his nose put the window and stuck his tongue in the wind.

He looked so happy for such a troubled pup.

The first stop on our list was the park. A nice run during the early morning when hardly anyone was around was always peaceful.

There was nothing stressful about that.

After around 20 minutes of driving, we arrived at the park and I clipped the leash on Sunny before getting out of the car. I ignored the underlying feeling that someone was watching us and went about to find the path Sunny loved. He followed me for a while down the path and once we hit the forest I took his leash off. He followed me, running after me and occasionally we stopped and he went to fetch sticks for me. I would try and get him to fetch other things, but he seemed to prefer sticks at the moment.

He was being choosy.

We continued on our way after a while of fetching sticks and wound up back in the parking lot. I smiled a little when I heard him panting beside me, both from exhaustion and the growing heat.

"Alright, then." I managed to say. "Next stop, the beach. How's that sound, bud? Wanna get wet and cool down?"

He seemed to tired to protest and we jumped back in the car, this time driving a little two minutes to get to the beach. Eagerly, Sunny jumped out of the car as soon as he could and ran straight to the water, jumping in without hesitation. I laughed a little when a few kids tried to pet him, but only got wet as he shook himself out.

I didn't really go in the water, but I at least took my shoes off and dipped my feet into encourage the dog-man to stay, or at least take his time. He seemed to be enjoying it, so I didn't mind staying.

That feeling came back and I watched people from the corner of my eye to try and find out who was watching us, but nothing really stuck out. Wait.

A man on a building holding a sniper rifle. Mostly for observational purposes, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. His weapon was a newer model, having some electrical parts to it, so that gave me some relief. I shut everything off; the scope, the trigger, everything. Made his gun useless.

I didn't give him another ounce of attention.

After our time at the beach was done, we stopped by my place to grab a bite before hopping in the car again. Our last stop of the day was to see a very old, but good friend of mine.

This drive was a bit longer than the one it took getting to the park, but we didn't mind. Sunny was having fun trying to catch the wind and I had some low music playing in the car. Everything was perfect.

When I made it to my friends house, parking in the back, they were eagerly waiting for me by the front door and literally squealed when they saw the pup.

As soon as the door opened, Sunny raced over to her and sat down by her feet, his tail wagging like crazy as he practically begged to be pet. I scoffed when I saw that.

"Oh, boy! Aren't you adorable! Yes you are! A little attention whore aren't you? I haven't seen you in forever! Oh my gawd, you are adorable! I love you!" She cooed, the words gushing out of her mouth as she squished his face and played with his ears.

That just made my day a whole lot better and I laughed. Hearing my laugh, my friend finally turned her attention to me.

"Hey! Wassup!?" She yelled, a little loud for my comfort, but I dealt with it. It didn't matter. She then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek before pulling away and letting me do the same. Typical greeting between friends.

"Hey, Jean." I greeted. "Any plans for tonight? Or did you just want to hang out at the mall or something? You already know Tim, right?"

"Tim?" She laughed. "Are you kidding me? Of all names, you chose _Tim_? What kind of a name is Tim for a dog?"

"Hey! He happens to like it!" As if to prove my point, _Tim_ barked and yipped, coming over to me and jumping on my legs to push his nose in my hand. I happily pet him. Until he nipped at my fingers to prove his dislike. I gave him a look that clearly said 'I-know-what-I'm-doing'. He huffed, but stopped nipping my fingers.

"But, in all seriousness, I wanted to do something calm today." She said, answering my previous questions after giggling over how cute Sunny actually was. "What do you say to a movie marathon?"

"Like, an actual buttload of movies to binge while we eat a bunch of junk?" I asked, skeptical at her answer. "Cause last time you said that we just bought tickets for the cinema and watched a fuck ton of movies while eating popcorn and cotton candy."

"Leo! I'm hurt!" Her face contorted into fake shock as she pulled away from me and placed a hand on her chest, faking hurt. The look I gave her was enough to make her stop. "Alright, alright. Let's go inside. But in all honesty though, I actually mean that. Tonight. My TV. My couch. Us. A bunch of snacks. And no fucks given. How 'bout it?"

I pretended to think about it for a second as we stepped inside, Sunny following us and proceeding to sniff everything in the house with a wagging tail.

Such a happy dog.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I finally replied, closing and locking the door behind me. "Do you have the food here or do we need to go to the store and get some? I'm actually craving a chocolate bar for some reason. A sprite too wouldn't be so bad."

She flicked her hand as she walked into the kitchen, dragging me behind her. "Nah, I got all the stuff. No need to worry about that. Now, though, we need to pick a movie."

I raised a pale eyebrow at that. I honestly thought she would've picked a movie by now, but I guess n-

"How do you feel about Star Trek?"

Welp. There we go. Decision made, so there's no use fighting it. "Sure. I doubt I've seen all the movies. Wanna make some popcorn?"

She smiled devilishly, pumping her fists in the air. "YES!"

*...*  
A few hours later...  
*...*

After watching a few of the Star Trek movies, the sun had gone down, the coffee table was littered with bowls of various foods and candies, chocolate wrappers were everywhere, a few cans of soda were toppled over, and the garbage can was full.

We were wrapped in blankets, cuddled against each other with Sunny lying on top of us, well, me mostly. I was actually paying attention to the movie, trying to predict the events before they happened when Sunny suddenly shot awake.

I didn't really pay him any attention at first, but I could hear him sniff the air, quieting his breath to listen better before he started whining. He gently got up off me and jumped off the couch, triggering his transformation in time to land on his feet as a human, his clothes from this morning wrinkled.

Jean beat me to the punch. "Sunny? What's wrong?"

Yes, Jean was one of the few people to know about Sunny and why he stuck around me. And while Sunny was part of a gang, Jean works for the government as an undercover agent. She came to me like Sunny had all those years ago to try and help her find someone, even though she wouldn't specify who it was.

"Someone's here." He sniffed the air again and visibly tensed. "Leo, they have _guns_."

That's when I went on high alert. Guns at Jean's doorstep. That couldn't be good. Correction. That was _never_ good. I stood up from the couch and turned up the TV as loud as I dared it to go before tossing the remote on the couch.

"Alright, lets go. Right now." The command was instinctual, a protective measure even. Neither Sunny nor Jean had any gun experience, as far as I knew, and we had to get out of here before they burst down the door.

The doorknob jiggled again and Sunny was twitching his head, trying to catch sounds only he could hear.

"Uhhh. Guys. They're picking the lock. Leo? _What do we do?_ " The man hissed, his eyes wide with fear. I had to hold back a scoff and checked for anything electrical on them, spotting a few smoke grenades, few new models of recent guns out on the market, a comm system hooked up and transmitting somewhere else.

I snapped my fingers, the energy surrounding my fingers before they dissapeared in the air. I saw with satisfaction as their guns jammed and the pins on their smoke grenades became partially undone, any wrong movement would trigger them to go off. I smirked. Amatures.

"Oh shit! Sunny!" Jeans silent exclamation made me whirl around, seeing my friend hunched over, holding his side with a shocked expression.

"Transform, Dee." He did so, not bothering to hide his small whining and squirming when I picked him up, handing him to Jean. "Go find my car and wait there. I'll be right behind you. Go!"

"But-"

"No buts! Get going! Please!" Jean seemed hesitant to go, but she nodded and made her way to the front door. I already had my keys, but I wanted to see who it was. Besides, they were harmless and I was untouchable.

I made my way to the back door, using the energy and electricity around me to make the blurry image of myself. The raw blue energy pulsed, and glowed, moving around the before it solidified into a semi-contained shape. The house darkened, lights flickering a bit as I sent my wannabe around, patrolling the house and looking out the windows longer than nesseccary.

Smirking at my work, I just hoped it was enough to distract the men when I heard the back door smack open and footsteps following shortly after, I made my way to the front door, taking my keys from the bowl on the stand and walking out the door.

I stopped by the door and closed my eyes. Flashes were all I got and it was giving me a headache. Shaking my head and groaning miserably, I made my way to the car.

"What happened in there?! Why the fuck are the lights flickering? What did you do?!" Jean looked on the edge of hesterics, Sunny being asleep on her lap, lax and breathing softly.

"Holy fucking nutballs!!" Jean shrieked, one hand holding her seat belt and the other holding Sunny as I put the car in reverse and slammed my foot on the accelerator. Once on the road, I just gunned it home, trying to act normal while also trying to lose them as fast as possible. "Who were they?!"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to.

"Leon! Fucking hell!" Jean swore. "LEO! WHO. THE FUCK. WERE. THEY!" She emphasized each word, her voice drowning out the low music as her panic and anger rose.

"I don't know."

"What?"

I looked her in the eye for a split second. "I don't know! Alright?!" I forced myself to calm down, taking a deep breath before starting again. "I don't know. They could have been hitmen, they could have been gang members. I'm not sure."

"I suppose that means you're going to do some of your 'research'?" Jean sighed, knowing that I tended to get pretty indulged in my work and took it rather seriously, even with the most ridiculous of things.

I smirked at her, chuckling at the faces she was making. "You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll update next, but hopefully I'll be able to soon!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, comments are valued!
> 
> Oh, before I leave, I made a cover for this book, but I'm not sure how to share it with you guys... This story is also out on wattpad under the same name, so it should be easy to find if ever you prefer reading it on there.
> 
> Anyways, toodles, I'll see you in the next update!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I realized that the prologue doesn't really do the story justice, but I would rather leave it there because it has some basic info and some inside to what people are doing. If this is shitty, I get it, I feel the same about it, but the rest is far better. I promise!


End file.
